memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Andromeda
This page is part of the Omni-collection of fan work, created by Trololo umad. Please do not edit this page without his permission, but feel free to leave a message on the talk page for whatever reason. The USS ''Andromeda'' was an starship commissioned by the Federation in the early 27th century, the only one of its kind. The ship was designed for the Galactic Race, an unofficial competition between several powerful cultures in the Milky Way Galaxy to be the first to reach the neighboring Andromeda. When it was launched in 2621, it had the stock on board to last for 25 years of travel. After 23 years, the ship returned from its voyages in 2644. For the next 15 years, the ship was continually retrofitted until it was retired after 38 years of service. Weapons The Andromeda, despite being a racing-ship of sorts, was still armed to the teeth, just in case the Andromeda galaxy was more hostile than expected. Subatomic Disruptor The ''Andromeda ''was equipped with the Subatomic Disruptor, a weapon which tore apart the target at the atomic level. The weapon worked by firing "antigluons," which negated the exchange of the strong force between atoms. As a result, any matter directly in its path would explode with massive force. The subatomic disruptor on the Andromeda was emitted in the front. It had a maximum sustainable output of 10^24W, and could reach 10^28 for a small amount of time. In other words, the weapon could easily emit over a thousand times the power of a Galaxy class starship's warp core could at maximum warp. Hyper-Phasers Hyper-Phasers were a special type of phaser, which, instead of firing rapid nadions, fired the relativistic-speed-by-nature spatial nadions. It had roughly thirteen times the output of earlier rapid nadion phasers. The Andromeda has six Hyper-Phaser banks, two on each side and two on the top. Each phaser bank had a maximum power output of 10^19W. "Hammers" Hammers, officially the Kinetic Inertial Longrange Laser, was a moderate misnomer. It fired coherent pulses of gravitons, which were used as kinetic weapons. The resulting gravity waves could rip apart a small moon at maximum power. The weapon was considered a weapon of mass destruction and only to be used in truly dire situations. The gravitons could travel instantaneously, meaning that a target could be hit multiple-light years away. The Andromeda had three Hammers, all on the ship's bottom. Convertor Torpedo Type 12 Convertor Torpedoes directly converted matter into energy. The reaction was around 15% more powerful than a photon torpedo of the same size, as photon torpedoes often lose some energy due to pions, gamma radiation and the like. Scarier than this, however, was the material used. In this case, it was a small ball of neutronium. The Type 12 had an equivalent yield of 20 Teratons of TNT- compare this to the approximate 65 Megatons of photon torpedoes used in the 24th century. Travel The ship had several forms of travel (including transporters.) All are listed below. Phase Drive Mk. 1 The Phase Drive Mk. 1 was the fastest drive ever devised until 2650's Mk. 2, outclassing any warp drive existing at the time. It had a sustainable cruising speed of Warp 9.9999. The Phase Drive, however, operated on an entirely different principle. It threw the ship out of normal space and into a higher dimension, where longer distances take physically less to travel. This is slightly different than traveling through the layers of our universe like warp drive, and certainly much faster (even with transwarp-level potential.) It was also (relatively speaking) energy-efficient, needing only 10^22W to run, around 100 times the power of a Galaxy class warp core. Geodesic Fold Generator When in orbit of a star or other major gravity well, the GFG could fire a massive energy pulse, opening up a geodesic fold for several seconds. A Hammer would then be shot at the target destination at warp 10, opening up just before the ship arrived. The ship could travel instantly to any gravity well it could pinpoint. In practice, this meant the GFG had an operable range of roughly two hundred parsecs. The downside was that the energy cost would require the generator some time to get back online (about fifteen minutes.) Hyper-Impulse The Hyper-Impulse system almost completely negated the ship's inertia, allowing it to accelerate from rest to its maximum cruising velocity 99.99% lightspeed in a microsecond. It was mostly used in battles as a way of rolling and dodging through weapons fire without being hit. Spatial Transporters The little sister of the Temporal Transporter. The Spatial Transporter created a spacetime "bubble" around the object needing transport, then collapsed the bubble and moved it through subspace at Warp 9.99999. The object would then expand and appear at its destination, exactly as it was before. It could beam through any amount of non-gravitic interference and heavy gravitic, unlike the original transporter. Defenses Neutronium Plating A thin alloy composed of neutrons and carbon. It plated the Andromeda's hull. It was held in place by a high-energy graviton field. An unforeseen side effect was that a beam of antigravitons could pass through the ship's hull, negating the field and causing the armor to implode. Hyperatomic Lattice A form of armor only one molecule thick, it plated the inner hull of the Andromeda. It was composed of a semi-fludic material, which had a vastly increased gluon count. As a result, it blocked up to 70% of neutrinos passing through it, could survive antimatter beams, and had various other properties which rendered it nearly invincible. The only known way to damage it would be gravity weapons, although in theory, a massive phaser blast could destroy it. K.R.A.K.E.N. Eighty types of shielding woven together. It provided defense against all known forms of weaponry. Inspired by Borg shields, the only way that it could be destroyed was by brute force which very few species possessed. Rifter An incredibly experimental shielding system, it generated a subspace tear around the ship. Anything hitting the tear, bar black holes but including subspace weapons, would be sent to a lower level of spacetime, never to be seen again. Unfortunately, the prohibitive energy cost meant that the Rift could only be activated for a few seconds in the direst of emergencies. As energy technology improved and the Rifting efficiency increased, it would be adopted as Starfleet's primary defense method by the mid-28th century. Category:Andromeda class starships Category:Federation starships Category:27th century Category:Omni-collection